Dance
by Ryooshi
Summary: Music can do a lot to a person. Yes, I know it's not that good, but take a read, and tell me how I can improve it without making it 17 pages long.


Dance

First Slayers fic. I know it's bad, I'm fully aware of that fact, which really makes me wonder why I'm posting it, but I just am. I don't own slayers. I don't claim to. Please don't sue. All you'll get is a cd player, a mass of old cd's (If I lose my meatloaf cd's, I'm going to be VERY upset) a blanket (even more upset) and a fish named Gomamon's Marching Fishes Attack (Beyond all concepts of upset). Anyway, I know that it doesn't say Filia's name in it, But Filia is the Golden Dragon he is referring to. 

Dance 

I sit across the tavern, looking at her. Golden hair cascading down her back, flipping ever so often as she whirled around the open floor. Her dress curled around her legs as she turned again, then fanned as she turned again, linking hands with those next to her. She'll never know how beautiful she looks, so carefree. I wish that I could see this side of her more often. She dances her way through the crowd, laughing, smiling, singing. Thinking of nothing but the simple dance she was performing. She loved festivals. Loved to dance, to sing, to set free her worries. I love to watch her like this. I never join in. Mazoku don't dance. Mazoku don't sing. Mazoku do nothing but cause pain in others. 

They dance long into the night. The music, jumping from note to note with a ferocity that demanded one to dance and sing along, drifted through the town so it could be heard from every corner. People dance in the streets, in the taverns and in the homes. Where I sit, alone in the corner, I watch everyone. There are no dark feelings for me to feed from, so I chose to sit quietly with my drink. They dance together, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and even the chimera, Zelgadis. I still don't see how they managed to get him to dance. Without his cloak even. But it doesn't seem to matter in this place. Nothing seems to matter to these people as they play. These seem to be very care free-

"Xellos!" My thoughts are interrupted by a tall brunette next to me. I recognize her as a hyperactive waitress we had met earlier in the evening. She gracefully sits in the chair across form me, and rests her chin on her hands. "Why aren't you dancing? And if you say that it's a secret, I'm going to force you."

"Mazoku don't dance."

"I've heard that one before. C'mon."

She somehow manages to drag me onto the floor, others clearing to fit us into the dance pattern. At first I move clumsily, trying to convince her that I didn't want to be there, but she ignores me, and all around us, the people dance with patience. They seem to be used to forcing people to dance. After only a few moments, I lose site of my travel companions, and the golden dragon I watch so often. Choosing the easy way out, I follow the proper steps, planning to drop out as soon as I saw an opening. Spinning with the group, I become just one more swishing cloak, one more figure entangled in the dance. Trading partners, I move onto the next maiden, a small blonde, and repeat the steps. Two others, and then a chance to break out. Just as I turn to my table, my next partner stops me with a hand on my arm. 

"Don't even think about it Xellos, this is my turn."

I turn, and see my little golden dragon smiling up at me. I smile with my closed eyes, take her hand, and spin her around the floor. I didn't think that she would enjoy dancing with a Mazoku, especially me, but she seemed to be truly enjoying herself. Perhaps all these people around are rubbing off on her. Race, gender, past mistakes are all forgotten. Nothing matters but the dance. 

I break her away from the group, dancing out onto the street, where more people dance and celebrate. She looks at me questioningly, but is quickly swept back into the dance and music. She laughs as we move, but her happiness doesn't do me any harm. I don't understand. Perhaps it is just the town we are in, the festival, I don't know, but there is a magic at work here. 

We dance long into the night, just enjoying each other's company. No words spoken, but all secrets revealed. As the music went on, it slowed, so in the end, we stood, holding each other, wanting nothing more than to stay that way forever. As the music finally stops, the sky is brightening with the promise of a new day. Our eyes meet, and I feel myself drowning in the beautiful pools of blue. Slowly, Tentatively, she stands on tiptoes to reach me, and lightly brushes her lips against mine. I am surprised at this. I had not expected her to want to dance with me, let alone kiss me. 

"You shouldn't… the music… there's magic…" She silences me with another, firmer, kiss.

"The music is a truth spell. For those who have trouble telling the truth of their feelings. I guess I needed it just as much as anyone else did."

I look at her, studying every aspect of her face, looking for any chance that she may be lying to me, that this is just a cruel joke. Finding nothing, I smile. A very truthful smile, with my eyes open. Leaning down, I kiss her, finding solace in the knowledge that I would no longer have to hide my feeling from her with my closed eyes and mocking smile. I could have her. I did have her.


End file.
